Guardian
by Barbarian-Fiances
Summary: Ranma nimmt einen Job in der Police Academy an, und muss dabei feststellen dass ein Neuanfang ganz schön hart sein kann.


Guardian  
  
A Ranma 1/2 FanFiction by Black Dragon  
  
Übersetzt von mangaxx und Arthur  
  
  
Nun ja... wie sollen wir anfangen? Gut, am Besten so: Vor einiger Zeit kam die Idee auf, dass man "Guardian" unbedingt mal übersetzen sollte. Schließlich haben wir uns einfach mal an die Arbeit gemacht, und nun kriegt Ihr das erste Kapitel zu lesen! Viel Spaß!  
  
Die FanFiction von Black Dragon kann unter [ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=720841 ] gefunden werden.  
  
Disclaimer:  
"Ranma 1/2" (c) 1992-2002 Shogakukan and Kitty Animation, Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Guardian" (c) by Black Dragon  
Waitasec... if we're not making any money, how come we're wasting our time with this @$$##$%^?  
  
#######################  
  
ASCII Pictures presents:  
  
Guardian  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Anfang vom Ende  
  
  
  
~K-klank~ ~K-klank~ ~K-klank~ ~K-klank~  
  
Das rhythmische Geräusch metallener Reifen aus gehärtetem Stahl hallte durch die fast volle U-Bahn Station.  
  
Für die Meisten war es nur ein weiteres Geräusch, dass sich in ihren alltäglichen Lebensablauf hineinmischte. Aber für eine Person markierte es den Anfang eines komplett neuen Lebens, und zugleich das endgültige Ende eines anderen.  
  
  
  
Ranma Saotome, 22 Jahre alt, seufzte verzweifelt als der Zug einfuhr und an ihm vorbei rauschte. Er starrte auf das rote Schild über ihm und bemerkte, dass sein Zug als nächstes kommen würde. Kurz dachte er über das, was er gemacht hatte, nach.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht denken. Das 'war' was er wollte.  
  
Oder auch nicht. Er wusste es wirklich nicht mehr. Aber es konnte auch Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben sein. Egal wie mühsam oder verrückt sein Leben gewesen war, es war eben alles gewesen was er gehabt hatte.  
  
Sein Fluch, seine Verlobten, seine Rivalen, sein Vater... er hatte all das für diese Sache hinter sich gelassen, und nun war es zu spät dies wieder rückgängig zu machen.  
  
  
  
Ranma stellte seinen Rucksack auf dem Zementboden ab und steckte sich seine Police ID in die Tasche. Im Stillen dachte er darüber nach, weshalb es soweit gekommen war.  
  
  
  
(So, hier gibt es keine Flashbacks.)  
  
  
  
Er erinnerte sich wie er nach China gegangen war, still und heimlich, um ein Gegenmittel für seinen Fluch zu finden. Ranma hatte es alleine machen wollen. Damals war er um Mitternacht davongeschlichen, ganz heimlich und leise. Das Einzige was er hinterlassen hatte, war eine kleine Nachricht gewesen.  
  
Das war so ziemlich das Beste gewesen was er jemals getan hatte. Oder jedenfalls dachte er das damals.  
  
Es hatte etwas über ein Jahr gedauert, aber schließlich hatte er die letzten Überreste der Nanniichuan gefunden. Ein alter Mann hatte ihm geholfen. Ein ulkiger Kauz war er gewesen. Dieser Mann liebte es mit den verschiedenen Wirkungen der Quellen zu experimentieren. Häufig verwandelte er ein kleines Insekt in ein Schwein, was er dann aß. Ranma jedenfalls kehrte mit (vermeintlicher) Ehre und 'sehr' guter Stimmung nach Hause zurück. Er dachte, dass er sein größtes Problem endlich aus der Welt geschafft hatte.  
  
Dann sah er Sie, Akane, 'seine' Verlobte (Ex-Verlobte, verbesserte er sich selbst), ging Hand in Hand mit irgend so einem Typen herum, den Sie in der Schule kennen gelernt hatte. Akane sagte dass Sie und Kenji zusammen bleiben würden. Sagte, dass es Sie überhaupt nicht interessierte wo Ihr "Perverser, unsensibler, barbarischer Verlobter" war.  
  
Ranma's Eltern waren ihm auch keine große Hilfe. Genma erklärte ihm dass er halt eine andere Tendo-Tochter heiraten werde. Soun stimmte dem natürlich vollkommen zu. Wenn Ranma im Nachhinein über diese Szene nachdachte, wurde ihm jedes mal schlecht.  
  
  
  
  
Und so, alleine, verraten und depressiv genug um selbst Ryoga einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen, verließ Ranma ein zweites mal Nerima. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum wo er hinlief, oder wo er ankam.  
  
Es war einfach nur pures Glück gewesen dass er auf einen Mann stieß der ein junges Mädchen mit einer Pistole bedrohte.  
  
Ranma hatte etwas zum Abbau seiner Aggression benötigt, da kam ihm der Mann gerade recht. Ranma griff ohne Erbarmen an und gab seinem Gegner keine Chance. Er griff so schnell an, dass sein Gegner keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte den Haken seiner Pistole herunter zu drücken.  
  
Etwas hatte in diesem Moment 'Klick' in Ranma gemacht. Etwas, dass ihn sein Können in ganz anderer Form benutzen ließ. Etwas, dass seinem Leben noch einen Sinn gab, bevor er sich hinlegen und sterben würde.  
  
Er meldete sich gleich am nächsten Morgen bei der Police Academy an.  
  
Es gehörte zu der Pflicht eines jeden Kampfsportlers Leute zu beschützen, und nichts anderes wollte Ranma tun. Er hatte sein Leben, seine Familie und noch vielem mehr geopfert, der Kampfkunst, und es wäre verrückt wenn er jetzt die Kampfkunst aufgeben würde.  
  
Was man auch über Ranma Saotome sagen konnte, niemand konnte ihn einen Feigling nennen.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma schreckte auf als ein Gong die Ankunft des nächsten Zuges ankündigte. Er wollte sein Leben einfacher machen als es gewesen ist. Nun, dies hier war seine große Chance.  
  
Die Police Academy war ein unangenehmer Ort gewesen. Dazu kam, dass Ranma Chaos anzog wie Zucker die Ameisen.  
  
Seiner mehr oder weniger guten Erziehung hatte Ranma es zu verdanken, dass er es nicht so leicht hatte. Jeder, den Ranma getroffen hatte, schien zu denken dass Ranma es härter haben würde als jeder andere.  
  
Ranma dachte, dass das Kampfsport-Training das Leichteste von allen sei. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, wie er sehr schnell lernen musste. Die Tatsache, dass er stärker, schneller und erfahrener als seine Trainer war (und nicht zu vergessen - die Fähigkeit aus seinen Händen Ki-Blasts zu schießen) ließ seine Kampfsporttrainer immer missmutiger werden. Und auch trotz Ranma's fast göttlichen physikalischen Fähigkeiten bestand er den Kampf- und Verteidigungskurs nur mit einer mittelmäßigen Note.  
  
  
Ranma machte nicht den besten Eindruck als er seinen Abschluss entgegen nahm. Er sollte in ein Programm für neue Kadetten aufgenommen werden. Der Mann der Ranma seine Papiere aushändigte meinte dass Ranma zu einer sehr guten Truppe versetzt werden würde, die nur die Elite aufnimmt. Die Bezahlung war auch besser als üblich. Ranma konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ihn der Mann etwas 'zu' gut beschrieben hatte.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma schulterte seinen Rucksack als der Zug kreischend zum Stehen kam. Er suchte sich einen Platz nahe der Tür und setzte sich. Er fischte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche heraus und überflog es, um schließlich am Namen hängen zu bleiben.  
  
"Hmm. DAPC, Department of Abnormal Phenomena Containment. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das kompliziert werden könnte..."  
  
Ranma wurde in seinen Gedanken von einer fröhlichen Stimme über seiner Schulter unterbrochen.  
  
"Wow, Du gehst da auch hin?"  
  
Ranma schaute über seine Schulter. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann mit kurzem braunen Haar und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ranma schätzte sein Alter ungefähr auf 22 Jahre.  
  
Ranma blinzelte. "Bist Du ein Officer?"  
  
Der Mann nickte. "Jap. Habe gerade in der Police Academy bestanden. Ich kann nicht glauben dass die mich diesem Schrottplatz zugeordnet haben. Ach ja, ich heiße Tiro Yamasaki."  
  
Ranma nickte. "Ranma Saotome. Was meinst Du mit 'Schrottplatz'?"  
  
Tiro schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Weißt Du das denn nicht? Das DAPC ist eine Art Schrottplatz für Unruhestifter und Untaugliche. Wie mich. Der einzige Grund das ich einen Platz bekommen habe, war das mein Lehrer zu verweichlicht ist als dass er irgendeinen durchfallen ließe, der sich so gut entspannen kann wie ich."  
  
Es bildete sich ein großer Schweißtropfen auf Ranma's Stirn, als Tiro laut auflachte.. "A-aber ich dachte... das diese Abteilung... etwas ganz spezielles ist."  
  
Tiro setzte sich neben Ranma und lehnte sich zurück. "Ist es auch. Weißt Du... Tokio wird immer undurchschaubarer mit all diesem Zeugs das sich hier herum treibt. Jedenfalls dachte die Regierung dass es eine gute Idee sein würde eine eigene Abteilung für Monster, Aliens usw. ins Leben zu rufen. Na ja, die meisten Beamten dachten dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, die Polizei nicht. Irgendwie auch verständlich: Ist es nicht verrückt, dass ausgerechnet in 'so' eine Abteilung diejenigen geschickt werden, die nirgendwo anders einen Job finden? Nun gibt es halt eine Abteilung, vollgepackt mit zweit- und drittklassigen Officers. Nun, das ist die ganze Geschichte. Und jetzt: Weshalb gehst Du dorthin?"  
  
Ranma seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. "Tja, ich bin besser als jeder andere im Kampftraining gewesen, und irgendwie müssen die dadurch auf den Gedanken gekommen sein dass ich so eine Art Unruhestifter bin."  
  
Tiro blinzelte. "Woah. Das ist hart."  
  
Ranma guckte ihn wieder an. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Tiro lachte wieder. "Ich habe ein paar Ausbildungen ausgelassen. Außerdem hat man mich mit einem Mädchen in meinem Schlafzimmer gefunden. Grade dann wenn es interessant wird kommen die natürlich bei dir ins Zimmer."  
  
Ranma entschloss sich, dies nicht zu kommentieren: "Uh-huh."  
  
  
  
Der Zug ratterte weiter durch die Untergrundschächte, und verlangsamte schließlich sein Tempo um an einer der vielen Haltestationen anzuhalten.  
  
Ranma blickte auf das Schild über dem Ausgang. Nicht seine Haltestelle.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Tiro. "Weshalb bist Du ein Officer geworden?"  
  
Tiro schaute ihn kurz an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich denke wegen der Anziehungskraft auf Frauen. Weiber stehen auf Männer in Uniformen."  
  
Ranma rollte mit den Augen. Er hätte es sich denken können. Tiro grinste und stieß Ranma mit seinem Ellbogen an.  
  
"Hey, weißt Du, ich habe gehört dass der Captain in der DAPC eine Frau ist. Soll nicht schlecht aussehen... na?"  
  
Ranma tippte ihm an die Stirn. "Im Gegensatz zu anderen umschwärme ich Frauen nicht so sehr."  
  
Tiro blinzelte. "Warum sonst würde jemand teilnehmen?"  
  
Ranma schlug mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Er seufzte als er sich selbst wieder vom Boden pflückte und antwortete: "Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht um Leute zu beschützen?"  
  
Tiro blinzelte, dann lächelte er und gab Ranma einen Klaps auf den Rücken. "Oh, ich verstehe! Du bist so jemand der sein eigenes Leben für die Karriere opfert, nicht?"  
  
Ranma lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück. "Oh ja. So in etwa."  
  
Tiro lächelte. "Hey, ich habe dich gehört! Falls es dir hilft: Du bist die Sorte Mensch, die diese Welt braucht, weißt du? Jemand dem andere Leute wichtiger sind, als ihm selbst."  
  
Ranma schaute Tiro hart an. Es fühlte sich nicht besonders gut an, so ein Kompliment zu bekommen. "Äh, danke."  
  
Tiro gab Ranma erneut einen Klaps auf den Rücken. "Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Oh... sieht so aus als müssten wir an der nächsten Station aussteigen."  
  
  
  
Tiro stand auf, schulterte seinen Rucksack und hechtete zum Ausgang als der Zug langsamer wurde. Ranma schaute ihm eine Weile nach, bevor auch er ausstieg. Tiro war genau wie Hiroshi. Sie mussten verwandt sein oder so.  
  
  
Ranma hörte Tiro rufen, der am Ausgang der Station stehen musste. Aber eigentlich war er sich da gar nicht mal so sicher. Es waren einfach zu viele Leute hier. Suchend blickte er sich um. Kurz entschlossen nahm er seinen Rucksack in die Hand, sprang über einige der Leute hinweg und hielt sich an einem Balken an der Decke fest. Schnell überflog er das Gelände und entdeckte Tiro. Ranma ließ sich hinunterfallen und verfehlte nur knapp einen reizbaren alten Mann, der gerade in Ranmas 'Landungszone' getreten war.   
  
Ranma klopfte sich lässig den Staub von seinem T-Shirt, als Tiro ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Der alte Mann drehte sich zu Ranma um und schüttelte drohend mit den Fäusten.  
  
"Pass auf, du kleiner Punker, oder ich werde dich in Stücke reißen!"  
  
Ranma schaute ihn nur gelangweilt an. "Was auch immer." Noch bevor er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kickte er den alten Mann in die Menschenmasse zurück.  
  
Ranma drehte sich wieder zu Tiro um, der anscheinend versuchte etwas zu sagen. "Uh... äh... fortgeschrittenes Kampf-Training?"  
  
Ranma blinzelte. "Jup. Was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
Tiro bemerkte dass er Ranma anstarrte, und schüttelte seinen Kopf um wieder frei denken zu können. "Unwichtig. Die Hauptsache ist dass wir hier herauskommen bevor wir zertrampelt werden.", meinte Tiro und deutete auf die Menschenmasse hinter ihnen, die sich ihnen entgegenwälzte.  
  
  
  
Ranma schaute nach unten auf seine Papiere, bevor er wieder aufschaute und das große Gebäude vor ihm betrachtete. Es hatte nicht ganz die Größe eines Wolkenkratzers, aber es war schon ziemlich groß. Zudem schien es relativ neu zu sein.  
  
"Hmm... nicht schlecht, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Dies könnte doch nicht 'so' miserabel werden wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."  
  
Ranma nickte, und ging dann auf das Gebäude zu. Plötzlich schoss Tiro's Hand hervor und hielt Ranma fest.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Tiro zog Ranma ein wenig zurück, und zeigte dann zum Eingang. Nein, besser: Er zeigte auf eine 'Person', die auf den Eingang zu lief.  
  
"Nun, was meinst du? Heiße Schnitte, was?!"  
  
Ranma seufzte und löste sich von Tiro. Er schaute in die Richtung in die Tiro zeigte, und erblickte eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren. Sie trug ein hautenges Oberteil dass in einem Mini endete.  
  
Ranma drehte sich um und packte Tiro am Kragen. Ehe dieser sich versah wurde er in Richtung Gebäude geschleppt.  
  
"Hey, was ist los! Was tust du?"  
  
Ranma zog Tiro weiter hinter sich her. "Hör jetzt bitte damit auf dich wie ein Volltrottel zu benehmen und komm mit! Sie ist sowieso nicht deine Kragenweite."  
  
"Hey! Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?"   
  
  
  
Das Büro, in dem Ranma nun war, war von innen noch eindrucksvoller als von außen. Ranma blickte sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte eine Gruppe von Leuten die ein wenig entfernt von ihm saßen. Ranma schmiss sein Gepäck (seinen Rucksack und Tiro) auf den Boden und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Beim genauen Betrachten bemerkte Ranma dass die anderen sich alle schon miteinander unterhielten. Im Raum waren noch zwei andere Männer außer ihm und Tiro, den er ja schon kennen gelernt hatte. Außerdem befanden sich in diesem Raum noch die blonde Frau von vorhin und ein Rotschopf mit kurzem, leicht gekräuseltem Haar und einem freizügigeren Outfit als die blonde Frau. Einer der Männer trug eine Lederjacke, über der er eine abgenutzte Weste trug. Locker sitzende Armeehosen, schwarzes Haar und ein Pferdeschwanz vervollständigten sein Bild. Der Rotschopf hatte es ihm offenbar angetan, denn er flirtete recht ausgiebig mit ihr. Der andere Mann trug ein blaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, ähnlich Ranma's Stil sich zu kleiden. Es schien so als ob er die Gruppe einschätzen würde.  
  
  
  
Tiro stand schnell auf und ging auf die blonde Frau zu, die anscheinend jemanden suchte, sich aber noch nicht dem Eingang zugewandt hatte.  
  
"Was ist los schöne Dame, kann ich helfen?", fragte Tiro und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf.  
  
Die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte. "Oh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur gerade erst hier angekommen, und nun warte ich auf den Police Captain."  
  
Tiro zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Oh, dann werden wir ja zusammen arbeiten! Ich heiße übrigens Tiro Yamazaki! Es ist mir eine Ehre Miss......."  
  
Sie stand auf und verbeugte sich. "Sakura Tekai."  
  
Tiro grinste und nahm Sakura an der Hand, woraufhin Sie blinzelte. "Sakura... so ein treffender Name für so ein-"  
  
"Oh! Hallo, wie heißt denn du?" Bevor Tiro seinen Satz beendet hatte, entzog Sakura Tiro ihre Hand und bewegte sich auf Ranma zu.  
  
Ranma verbeugte sich. "Ranma Saotome. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
  
Sakura lächelte. "So, du wirst wohl auch hier arbeiten, oder?"  
  
Ranma nickte. "Jap. Sieht ganz so aus."  
  
"Oh, das ist wunderbar! Wir werden zusammen arbeiten!"  
  
Tiro murmelte undefinierbare Flüche in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sie 'flirtete' mit ihm und er, Tiro, stand einfach da als würde er gar nicht beachtet werden. Wie hatte Ranma das eigentlich geschafft?  
  
  
  
*Ahem* "Entschuldigt bitte!"  
  
Jeder hörte mit einem Mal zu sprechen auf und drehte sich zu dem Mann in Uniform um. Der Mann vergewisserte sich dass jeder ihm zuhörte und fing dann zu reden an.  
  
"Nun, ihr seid alle aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier. Die Meisten, weil sie schlicht und ergreifend zu schlecht dafür sind irgendwo anders zu arbeiten."  
  
Ranma grummelte. Ein paar glucksten sogar vor sich hin, während Sakura verwirrt dreinschaute.  
  
"Trotz alledem seid ihr nun alle hier, und solange ihr hier sein werdet, müsst ihr strikte Regeln befolgen. Denkt das ja nicht, nur weil das DAPC dafür bekannt ist, dass es alle Unruhestifter aufnimmt damit ihr herumalbern könnt. Herumalbern ist nur Mittwochs und Freitags erlaubt."  
  
Nun glucksten ein paar mehr.  
  
"Nein, das meine ich ernst."  
  
Durch den Raum ging ein synchronisiertes Blinzeln.  
  
"Nun ja, ich heiße Lieutenant Ken, aber ihr dürft mich Snake nennen, kapiert?"  
  
Alle nickten, und Snake schlug seine Hände zusammen.  
  
"Okay. Um Euch besser mit den Aufgaben unseres Departments vertraut zu machen, stelle ich Euch jetzt unsere obersten Officers vor."  
  
Snake verließ für einen Moment den Raum, um sofort mit zwei Leuten wieder zu kommen. Einer war ein großer, blondhaariger Mann, ähnlich Sakura. Die andere Person war eine attraktive Frau mit schulterlangen blauen Haar. Beide trugen Hosen und hohe Schuhe wie Snake, aber zudem noch hellblaue und weiße Nylonjacken, auf denen das Logo "DAPC" prangte.  
  
Tiro stieß Ranma mit seinem Ellbogen an. Ranma stieß zurück, und Tiro überschlug sich.  
  
  
  
Die Frau wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sakura etwas rief.  
  
"Hi Kyle!"  
  
Der blonde Mann bemerkte Sie, lächelte, und winkte Ihr zu. "Hi Schwesterherz!"  
  
Die Frau stoppte, und schaute ihren Kumpel an. "Sie ist deine Schwester?" Sie schien von dieser Tatsache nicht allzu begeistert zu sein.  
  
Kyle nickte. "Uh huh. Warum?"  
  
Die blauhaarige Frau warf ihren Kopf zurück und murmelte etwas.  
  
"Okay, lasst uns anfangen! Snake habt ihr ja schon kennen gelernt, also lasst mich den Rest von uns vorstellen. Ich bin Captain Asuka Takami, und dies ist Lieutenant Commander Kyle Tekai. Wir sind eure leitenden Officers, und uns werdet ihr gehorchen solange Ihr hier arbeitet. Ist das klar?"  
  
Sie wartete bis die Neuen nickten, dann ging Sie zu dem Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz. "Ihr Name?"  
  
"Tycho Wattai, ma'am."  
  
"Haben Sie sich auf irgend etwas spezialisiert?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Fahrer, ma'am. Egal ob Panzer oder Helikopter, ich kann es fahren!"  
  
Asuka nickte zustimmend. "Gut, gut. Irgendwelche Gründe weshalb Sie uns beigetreten sind?"  
  
"Nun, ich hörte dass das DAPC gut bei Kasse sein soll, und so dachte ich dass ich vielleicht ein schönes neues Vehikel bekommen würde, ma'am."  
  
Asuka blinzelte, dann zuckte Sie mit den Schultern. Es war immerhin ein besserer Grund als Sie gedacht hatte. Als Sie gerade zu dem Rotschopf gehen wollte, trat Tycho vor Sie. "Falls ich das so sagen darf ma'am, es wird eine Ehre für mich sein, mit ihnen... öh..."  
  
Ranma folgte Tycho's Blick, der plötzlich auf etwas aufmerksam geworden war. Kyle rieb krampfhaft mit seinen Fingern über sein Genick.  
  
"Öh..." Tycho kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Vergessen Sie's, Captain." Ein wenig nervös setzte sich Tycho wieder hin.  
  
  
  
  
Asuka starrte den Kadetten an, dann ging Sie zum Rotschopf. "Name?" Die Frau schien die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu genießen, und versuchte entspannter zu wirken.  
  
"Junko Chikiko!"  
  
"Haben Sie sich auf irgend etwas spezialisiert?"  
  
"Nein, sorry."  
  
"Ist okay. Und Ihr Grund weshalb Sie uns beigetreten sind?"  
  
Junko runzelte die Stirn als sie antwortete. "Diese Bekloppten von meiner Police Academy schickten mich hierhin weil ich einen Jungen in mein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Echt, diese Leute verstehen absolut keinen Spaß."  
  
Asuka starrte sie an. "Meinst Du das ernst?"  
  
Junko rollte mit den Augen. "Okay, es war mehr als einmal, aber das ist nun wirklich kein Grund so dreist zu handeln!"  
  
Tiro entschloss sich dazu einen Kommentar abzugeben. "Jap, diese Aufpasser denken sie können mit uns alles machen was sie wollen."  
  
Junko lächelte ihn an und Tiro ließ sich leise selbst hochleben. Dann starrte Asuka beide an und sie zogen sich zurück, aber Junko lächelte schamlos weiter.  
  
  
  
Asuka seufzte und bewegte sich auf Sakura zu. "Name?" Die glucksende Blondine stand schnell auf und salutierte, versuchte professionell zu wirken.  
  
"Sakura Tekai."  
  
"Irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten?"  
  
"Ich bin eine hoch qualifizierte Krankenschwester, ma'am! In allem komplett trainiert!"  
  
Tiro sprach erneut. "Machst du auch Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung? ~Thwack~ Au!"  
  
Sakura blinzelte und wunderte sich weshalb Ranma Tiro auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte. "Ja, warum?"  
  
"*Ahem* Das ist genug, Sakura." Warnend schaute Sie Tiro an. "Und warum sind Sie uns beigetreten, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura wurde rot und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, bestand ich einige Ausbildungen an der Academy nicht. Aber dann leitete Kyle ein paar Sachen in die Wege, damit ich hier aufgenommen werden konnte. Danke, Bruder!" Sakura beendete ihre Erklärung indem sie Kyle zuwinkte, welcher zurück winkte.  
  
  
  
  
Asuka sah so aus als ob Sie gleich weinen müsste. Schnell rief Sie sich selbst zur Vernunft und ging zu Ranma. "Name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten?"  
  
Ranma dachte einen Moment nach. "Nun, ich bin ein Kampfexperte. Martial Arts und so."  
  
Asuka blinzelte, dann zog Sie einen Notizblock hervor und überflog ihn.  
  
"Irgendwelche anderen nennenswerten Fähigkeiten?"  
  
Nun war es Ranma der blinzelte. "Uh... nun, ich kann 'dies'."  
  
Ranma öffnete seine Hand, konzentrierte sich, und ein glühender, blauer Energieball formte sich.  
  
"Cool.........", kam es von (fast) allen.  
  
Auf Asuka's Kopf bildete sich ein großer Schweißtropfen. "Ich.... ich seh's..... Ihr Grund weshalb Sie uns beigetreten sind?"  
  
Ranma stoppte und dachte erneut nach, wobei er den Ball aus Ki verschwinden ließ. "Nun... ich habe sechs der erfahrensten Leiter an der Academy in weniger als 2 Minuten und ohne einen Kratzer besiegt....... aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich dass das nicht so gut war."  
  
  
  
  
Asuka's linke Augenbraue zuckte. Sie ging zu Tiro und fixierte ihn, so dass Tiro ihrem Blick ausweichen musste. Tiro fand auf einmal Asuka's Pistole, die aus ihrer Jacke ragte, sehr interessant. "Name?"  
  
Tiro schluckte. "Tiro Yamazaki."  
  
"Spezielle Fähigkeiten?"  
  
"Keine."  
  
Asuka's Blick verhärtete sich. "Keine?"  
  
"Keine!"  
  
Asuka holte ihren Notizblock hervor und überflog ihn, dann schaute sie wieder Tiro an.  
  
"Laut meinem Notizblock sollte jemand von Ihnen ein Computer Experte sein."  
  
Die Rekruten schauten sich alle gegenseitig verblüfft an.  
  
Tiro richtete seinen Blick auf Asuka. "Oh, ich weiß was Sie meinen, der Direktor der Hiroshima Academy entschied sich dazu den Experten in ein spezielles Militär-Team zu stecken. Nun, dann habe ich halt seinen Posten übernommen."  
  
Asuka schloss sanft ihre Augen und massierte leicht ihre Stirn. "Können Sie mit Computern umgehen?"  
  
Tiro dachte kurz nach. "Um, ich surfe manchmal im Internet..."  
  
~K-Klack~ Asuka schmiss ihren Notizblock auf den Boden und stakste aus dem Raum, wobei Sie etwas über 'Tylenol' murmelte.  
  
  
  
  
Kyle ging zu Tiro, hob den Notizblock auf und strich etwas durch.  
  
"Okay, da wir nun wissen wer Ihr seid, ziehen wir Euch an, verstanden? Die Jungs treffen mich und Snake in ihrem Umkleideraum, und die Mädchen treffen Asuka in ihrem."  
  
Die Neuen schauten sich gegenseitig an, dann marschierten sie zu ihren Umkleideräumen.  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
Ranma schwelgte kurzzeitig in Erinnerungen als er den brandneuen Umkleideraum sah. Erinnerungen von kaltem Wasser, seinem Fluch, Schläge die er von Mädchen einstecken musste, weil er mal wieder in ihren Umkleideraum geraten war; kamen alle wieder hoch.  
  
So schnell wie sie gekommen waren verschwanden die Gedanken auch wieder. Sein Fluch gehörte der Vergangenheit an, genau wie sein Leben an der Furinkan High, genau wie Happosai. Er musste niemals mehr mit all diesem klarkommen, und er war froh darüber.  
  
  
  
Kyle öffnete einen Schrank und zeigte was sich in ihnen befand. In ihm waren zwei schwarze Hosen, ein Paar hohe Kampfstiefel, zwei schwarze T-Shirts, eine blaue Jacke, einen Gürtel, ein Paar blaue Nylon-Handschuhe, und eine hellblaue, schusssichere Weste.  
  
  
Kyle räusperte sich, dann blickte er Ranma, Tiro, und Tycho an.  
  
"Dies ist Eure erforderliche Uniform. Wenn ihr Euch in diesem Gebäude aufhaltet, müsst Ihr mindestens das T-Shirt und die Hosen tragen. Falls Ihr Euch auf Patrouille befindet, müsst Ihr zusätzlich die Weste oder die Jacke tragen. Falls wir aber ein Manöver üben, müsst Ihr die Weste tragen, verstanden?"  
  
Die Rekruten nickten.  
  
Kyle schlug seine Faust in seine andere Handfläche als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. "Oh, Mittwochs und Freitags wird nichts von alledem angezogen."  
  
Die Rekruten schauten sich an, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern.  
  
  
Kyle nickte. "Okay, ihr zieht euch an, und dann wird Snake euch eure Waffen übergeben."  
  
  
Ranma öffnete seinen Spind und zog sofort alles an, auch die Weste.  
  
Tiro stieß Tycho leicht an. "Und, hast du erwartet dass sich hier so viele hübsche Frauen befinden?"  
  
Tycho grinste als er sein schwarzes Shirt anzog. "Oh nein. Ich habe gehört dass der Captain ein geiles Weib sein sollte, aber Junko übertrifft Sie um Längen!"  
  
Tycho drehte sich zu Ranma um und grinste. "Aber Sakura hat auch einen schönen Körper, nicht wahr, Saotome?"  
  
Ranma starrte ihn an. "Äh... ihr Bruder befindet sich gerade in diesem Raum..."  
  
Plötzlich erinnerten sie sich und blickten rüber zu Kyle. Der jedoch war vollkommen mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Kyle zog sich gerade eine rote Jacke an, und murmelte etwas vor sich her.  
  
"Sagt mal, denke nur ich so, oder denkt ihr auch dass unser Lieutenant nicht so besonders...", flüsterte Tiro.  
  
"Helle ist?", beendete Tycho den Satz. Tiro nickte. "Jap, und seine Schwester dürfte ähnlich veranlagt sein. Aber wahrscheinlich dürfte das mit 'anderen' Gefühlen verbunden sein."  
  
Tiro und Tycho glucksten leise. Ranma rollte mit den Augen als er seine Hose anzog. Werden diese Leute denn nie erwachsen?  
  
"Trotzdem, sie war eben sehr freundlich zu dir, Saotome. Gehst du mit Ihr nach Hause?"  
  
Ranma zog seine Schuhe an und schaute die Beiden verwirrt an. "Hu?"  
  
"Ich sagte, 'sie war eben sehr freundlich zu dir'.", wiederholte Tycho sich selbst.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern als er aufstand. "Sie ist halt eine freundliche Person."  
  
Tiro und Tycho starrten ihn an.  
  
  
  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung endete als Kyle sie rief.  
  
"Okay, folgt mir zu unserer Waffenkammer, damit Ihr eure Schusswaffen bekommen könnt. Aber denkt dran: Benutzt die Waffen nur, wenn Ihr euch sicher seid dass Ihr euer Ziel verfehlt habt!"  
  
Tycho und Tiro warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Ranma grummelte.  
  
Ranma als wahrer Martial Artist hatte noch nie Waffen im Kampf benutzt. Manchmal hatte er vielleicht einen Stock zur Hilfe genommen, aber eigentlich benutzte er bevorzugt seine Fäuste und Füße. Pistolen waren verhasst unter Martial Artists. Ranma brauchte auch keine Waffen, seine Routine und seine Schnelligkeit hatten ihn zu einem 'natürlichen Scharfschützen' gemacht. Er hasste es, wenn gleich er auch Meister darin war. Das Leben ist seltsam.   
  
Ranma verscheuchte seine Gedanken und folgte Tiro aus der Umkleide.  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
"-und wenn wir auf einem Manöver sind, müssen Sie die komplette Ausrüstung tragen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Asuka schaute Sakura und Junko an. Beide blickten die Ausrüstungen mit unverhohlenem Missfallen an.  
  
Sakura war die Erste die sprach. "Sie können mich doch nicht zwingen 'diese' Hosen zu tragen! Die sind unbequem! Haben Sie keine Röcke?"  
  
Asuka grunzte. "Es ist die Standard-Ausrüstung, Sakura."  
  
Junko stimmte Sakura zu. "Ich werde auf keinen Fall dieses Zeugs tragen. Besonders die Rüstung. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie das schmerzen muss!"  
  
Auf Asuka's Kopf erschien ein großer Schweißtropfen. "Schmerzen? Was meinen Sie?"  
  
Junko lächelte Sie an. "Nun, meine Liebe, dieses Zeugs kann Ihnen ja vielleicht passen, aber wir haben einen 'etwas' größeren Umfang, wissen Sie was ich meine? Dieses Zeugs würde meine Brust wie verrückt quetschen!"  
  
Asuka grummelte etwas vor sich hin. Ihre linke Augenbraue fing zu zucken an. "Nun, Ihr müsst die Rüstung nicht tragen wenn Ihr nicht wollt..."  
  
Junko schaute ihren Captain nur flach an. "Oh, also sollen wir in diesen großen, schlabbernden, hässlichen Uniformen herumlaufen? Ich denke Sie haben schon einige bessere Exemplare bestellt."  
  
Asuka hämmerte ihren Kopf gegen einen Spind. Sie wurde einfach zu niedrig bezahlt für so eine Arbeit.  
  
"Also, sagt mir, was ist an diesen Klamotten falsch?"  
  
Sakura hob eine Hose auf und hielt sie sich an den Arm. "Die sind einfach so... widerlich. Kann ich Shorts tragen?"  
  
Asuka wollte etwas sagen, doch Junko unterbrach Sie. "Schauen Sie Captain, wir als die einzigen Frauen in dieser Truppe haben die Aufgabe die Moral bei den Männern hochzuhalten. Und wie, bitte schön, sollen wir das schaffen wenn wir nicht unsere wunderbaren Körper zeigen können?"  
  
Sakura lachte über Junko's Unverfrorenheit. Asuka seufzte und marschierte aus dem Umkleideraum.  
  
"Tragt was immer Ihr wollt. Ihr trefft mich in der Waffenkammer wenn Ihr fertig seid."   
  
  
  
  
Junko wartete bis Asuka weg war, dann drehte sie sich zu Sakura um.  
  
"Nun, das ist einfach gut. Echt, ich kann diese 'Tu alles nach dem Buch ansonsten wirst Du rausgeschmissen' Lehrer nicht mehr hören!"  
  
Sakura rührte sich nicht. "Nun, ich weiß nicht... weißt Du noch, dieser Kommentar über ihre Brust?"  
  
Junko lachte. "Nichts anderes als die reine Wahrheit, Sakura. Sie wird es sowieso früher oder später einsehen müssen."  
  
Junko setzte ihren Rucksack ab und holte ein paar Hosen hervor. Als sie weitere Hosen hervorholte, schätzte sie Sakura's Größe ab.  
  
"So, und du hast Gefallen an Saotome gefunden?"  
  
Sakura's rote Gesichtsfarbe sprach Bände. "Uh, nun, ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen..."  
  
Junko lächelte und händigte ihr eine Shorts aus, welche die Definition 'kurz' neu definierten.  
  
"Ich habe dich gehört. Ich hätte auch versucht mir ihn zu angeln, wenn nicht du ihn zuerst angesprochen hättest. Sag mal... ist dein Bruder noch zu haben?"  
  
Sakura lachte als Sie Junko darüber informierte wie dumm ihr Bruder war.  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
Snake schlug seine Hände zusammen als seine Augen durch den Raum wanderten. Als er nirgendwo Asuka entdecken konnte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und entschloss sich irgendwo hinzugehen.  
  
"Okay, ich weiß dass Ihr es alle nicht mehr erwarten könnt bis Ihr eure Hände um eine Pistole legen könnt, also lasst uns anfangen!"  
  
Er lachte. Niemand lachte mit. Snake blinzelte, dann hustete er einmal und sprach dann in einer ernsteren Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin der Waffen und Zerstörungs-Experte dieses Ladens hier. Falls Ihr eine Pistole wollt, und nicht einen höheren Rang als ich selbst habe habt, dürft Ihr unter keinen Umständen eine Waffe ohne meine Erlaubnis entwenden. Nun müsst Ihr ein paar Fragen beantworten, damit ich feststellen kann welche Waffe Ihr bevorzugt. Und noch etwas: Ihr habt die Waffen nicht zum Spaß, also wenn Ihr sterbt, stellt sicher dass Ihr davor irgend etwas tötet."  
  
Nun war wieder Stille, aber diesmal hatte Snake es auch gar nicht anders erwartet.  
  
  
  
  
"Yamazaki, welche Art von Waffe bevorzugst du?"  
  
Tiro blinzelte und stotterte dann: "Uh, Pistole, denke ich."  
  
"Kannst du ein geparktes Auto auf 50 Fuß Entfernung treffen?"  
  
Tiro blinzelte wieder. "Ja."  
  
Snake holte eine unhandlich aussehende Pistole hervor und gab sie ihm. Tiro überkam Panik und er versuchte die Waffe still in seiner Hand zu halten.  
  
"20 Millimeter. Magnum Advanced. Benutze sie gut."  
  
Als Tiro nur stumm da stand, drehte sich Snake zu Tycho.  
  
"Wattai, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Tycho dachte kurz nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Automatische oder Sturmwaffen, denke ich."  
  
"Gefallen dir Maschinenpistolen oder Flammenwerfer? Oder magst du mehr etwas Explosives?"  
  
Tycho durchdachte lange diese Frage. "Leichte Maschinenpistole, bitte."  
  
"Ich denke du kannst eine Scheune von der Seite treffen, oder?"  
  
Bevor Tycho "Was?" murmeln konnte, wurde ihm eine fast ein Meter lange Riffle an die Brust geschmissen.  
  
"35 Millimeter Pulse Riffle. Benutze sie niemals ohne Vorratsmunition."  
  
Snake drehte sich zu Ranma.  
  
"Saotome?"  
  
Ranma schaute ihn an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich beherrsche alles perfekt. Ich weiß nicht was ich will."  
  
Snake grinste. "Ich liebe Männer die Abwechslung in den Alltag bringen. Schießt du gut?"  
  
Ranma nickte. Bevor Ranma wusste was geschah, schoss seine Hand hervor und fing eine Riffle auf. Bevor Ranma sich über die Riffle wundern konnte, kamen weitere Waffen auf ihn zu, darunter etwas das wie eine automatische Shotgun aussah und einzelne kleine Patronen.  
  
"Pulse Riffle, Luger, Flammenwerfer, Rail Gun, Granatenwerfer, Fusion Charges, T-Bolt Pulse Cannon..." Snake drehte sich wieder zu Ranma, welcher gerade versuchte mit 7 Waffen und einem Granaten-Magazin zu jonglieren. Snake deutete auf die Pistole die einer Schrotflinte ähnelte. "... sei vorsichtig mit der da. Sie wurde noch nicht getestet."  
  
Ranma versagte die Konzentration, und alle Waffen fielen auf den Boden, wobei einige Ranma's Kopf empfindlich trafen.  
  
  
  
  
Kyle blickte auf den riesigen Waffenhaufen der auf Ranma lag, und schaute dann Snake an.  
  
"Er kann niemals all das mit sich rumschleppen! Für den Anfang reichen zwei oder drei von denen. Und versichere dich dass er damit umgehen kann."  
  
"Oder noch besser, wie wäre es wenn wir ihn einem Test unterziehen, bevor wir ihm etwas geben dass ein komplettes Gebäude zerstören kann?"  
  
Jeder schaute in die Richtung aus der der Satz gekommen war und erblickte dort Asuka, wie sie auf die Truppe zukam.  
  
Snake rollte mit den Augen. "Also Captain, er ist ein Kampfexperte. Damit beschäftigt er sich Tag für Tag!"  
  
Ranma schaute voller Abscheu auf die Rail Gun als er sie aufhob. Dann hängte er den Lederriemen über seine Schulter.  
  
"Ich werde diese hier benutzen. Ich brauche die anderen Dinger da nicht."  
  
Snake schaute verwirrt, sammelte aber trotzdem die anderen Waffen wieder ein.  
  
Tiro schaute sich um. "Hey, wo sind eigentlich die Frauen?"  
  
"Hier!"  
  
  
  
  
Tiro drehte sich zu Sakura um. Und fing zu sabbern an. Tycho reagierte etwas zurückhaltender, aber auch nicht unbedingt weniger.  
  
Sakura trug blaue Shorts und ein weißes Top, dazu eine Jacke die sich sanft um ihre Taille legte. Junko trug Biker Shorts und eine leicht abgenutzte Weste, ähnlich Tycho's, die mehr zeigte als verdeckte.  
  
Kyle drehte sich zu Asuka um. "Ist es Mittwoch?"  
  
Asuka grummelte und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihrer Hand. "Wollt Ihr das wirklich tragen?"  
  
Sakura blinzelte. "Warum nicht? Ich finde es steht uns gut."  
  
Tiro grinste und nickte. "Das stimmt! Das stimmt!"  
  
  
  
  
Ranma ignorierte das Geschehen. Er wollte sich lieber mit seiner neuen Pistole vertraut machen. Ranma nahm sich 2 Patronen und richtete die Pistole auf verschiedene Gegenstände, und versuchte ein Gefühl für sie zu bekommen.  
  
Asuka seufzte. "Gut. Tragt was immer Ihr wollt. Snake, gib denen nichts ohne eine Sicherung, okay?"  
  
Snake kniff die Lippen zusammen. Kyle bemerkte dass Ranma Probleme mit seiner Waffe hatte und ging zu ihm.  
  
Snake zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Welche Waffe willst du, Junko?"  
  
Junko zuckte mit den Schultern, was schon ausreichte um Tycho fast um den Verstand zu bringen. "Geben Sie mir einfach die Standard-Waffe. Ich benötige nichts spezielles."  
  
Snake murmelte etwas und gab ihr die gleiche Waffe wie Tiro. "20 Millimeter. Magnum Advanced. Takai?"  
  
Ranma schnappte sich Tiro, der gerade zu Sakura gehen wollte. "Komm bitte mal mit und hilf mir mit meiner Pistole, ja?" Tiro erblickte Kyle. Dieser war lila angelaufen von dem Versuch die Munition in die Pistole zu stopfen. Tiro seufzte.  
  
Sakura überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag keine Pistolen."   
  
Asuka rollte mit den Augen. Snake schaute Sakura an als wäre sie geistesgestört. Während dessen drückte Tiro einen Knopf an der Seite der Rail Gun, woraufhin ein Fach aufschnappte und seine Hand einklemmte.  
  
"DU MAGST KEINE PISTOLEN?!?! Warum zum Teufel bist du dann ein Police Officer geworden?!"  
  
Sakura wich ein wenig zurück und schniefte. "Ich wollte mit meinem Bruder arbeiten..."  
  
"Au! Au! Au! Au! Au! Macht es zu! Macht es zu! Das tut weh! Das tut weh!", rief Tiro dazwischen.  
  
"Hör auf! Ich habe gleich die Munition drinnen!", schrie Kyle zurück.  
  
Auf Ranma's Kopf bildete sich ein großer Schweißtropfen. "Uh... braucht Ihr Hilfe?"  
  
Snake starrte Sakura für einen Moment hart an bevor er Ihr eine kleine Riffle zuwarf.  
  
"Hier hast du eine Waffe. Benutze sie nicht wenn du nicht willst." Snake versuchte verärgert zu klingen.  
  
Sakura fing die Waffe nervös aus der Luft auf. Vorsichtig lächelte Sie Snake an. "He, he... danke."  
  
"Ich hab's!", rief Kyle triumphierend und schloss das Munitions-Fach. Tiro brach stöhnend zusammen. Kyle versuchte die Sicherung der Pistole zu finden und fummelte an verschiedenen Knöpfen in der Nähe des Anschlags herum.  
  
"Hey, warte, spiel nicht daran herum!" Kyle ignorierte Ranma und fummelte weiter herum.  
  
Asuka ging zum Ausgang, drehte sich dann um, und versuchte sich vorzustellen dass jeder ihr zuhörte.  
  
"Okay, jetzt wo Ihr alle in das DAPC aufgenommen seid, werdet Ihr eure IDs erhalten. Wir werden Euch dann kurz durch das Gebäude führen, und danach könnt Ihr alle nach Hause gehen. Morgen werdet Ihr eure ersten Instruktionen erhalten, und-"  
  
"Wartet, ich glaube ich habe die Sicherung gefunden..." ~Thoom!~   
  
Eine weiße Kugel zerstörte das Licht rechts über Asuka, machte ein schönes großes Loch in die Wand und sprühte jeden mit Splittern voll. Einen Moment später gingen die restlichen Lichter aus, genau wie alle anderen elektronischen Geräte im Haus.  
  
"..........................................................." Kyle hätte eigentlich nervös gelacht, aber er hatte Angst vor Asuka. Ein Lachen hätte nur seine Position verraten.  
  
Tycho's Stimme durchschnitt die Dunkelheit. "Da jetzt der Strom weg ist, können wir doch nach Hause gehen, oder?"  
  
"Sakura! Wo bist du? Geht's dir gut? ~Thwack~ Au!"  
  
"Verdammt, Tiro, pass auf 'wen' du hier begrabscht!" Ranma hatte schon zu Beginn ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Leider verstärkte sich dies von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
  
Asuka rieb sich die Stirn. Hätte Sie was gesehen, hätte Sie zum hochprozentigen Alkohol auf dem Tisch gegriffen. "Das ist kein gutes Zeichen..."  
  
Snake stimmte ihr zu. "Das war ein höllischer erster Tag, nicht wahr?" Snake knipste eine Taschenlampe an.  
  
"Okay Leute, folgt mir zu den Laboren, wo wir Euch unser Personal vorstellen, bestehend aus medizinischem Abschaum und einem Assistent der Autopsien zum reinen Vergnügen macht."  
  
Ranma war verwirrt. "Sie machen Scherze...... oder?"  
  
Kyle schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn wir fertig sind wirst du dir wünschen dass er gescherzt hat. Aber leider macht er das nicht. Von hier an geht es nur noch abwärts."  
  
Ranma seufzte und hoffte Vergebung für all seine Sünden zu erlangen. Was hatte ihn bloß dazu veranlasst sich hier anzumelden?  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
mangaxx:  
Ja, ich weiß, nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei, aber ich denke wir haben ganz gute Arbeit geleistet. Für die Übersetzung dieses Kapitels bin ich verantwortlich, und das zweite macht Arthur. Also schreibt mir Eure Flames und evt. Fragen an mangaxx@web.de oder barbarianfiances@web.de. C&C ist erwünscht, muss aber nicht sein.   
  
Mein Dank geht in erster Linie an unsere Pre-Reader A.K. und MarkSoul. Ein dickes *knuddälz* an Euch ^^  
  
Aber das größte Danke geht an Arthur, ohne den ich hiermit nie angefangen hätte. Fühl dich gedrückt! ;)  
  
  
  
Arthur:  
Tjo, was soll man sagen, der Anfang ist immer das schwierigste Unterfangen, hrhr :)  
Weiteres werde ich in Chapter zwei schreiben, so long.  
  
  
  
Signed: mangaxx and Arthur, the 'Barbarian_Fiances'  
  
Original Name: Guardian, written by Black Dragon (c)  
  
Translation (c) 2002 ASCII Pictures and Barbarian_Fiances (barbarianfiances@web.de)  
  
----------------------------------------------fin 


End file.
